


Late Night Sparring Session

by fledglingdreamhunter



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fledglingdreamhunter/pseuds/fledglingdreamhunter
Summary: When the professor can't seem to find sleep, they take a walk around Garreg Mach late at night to stargaze until Sylvain happens upon them. They decide to have a lance training session and they get a little closer than intended...





	Late Night Sparring Session

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out my fic, it's my first one! It's a little self-indulgent but yeehaw I guess. This can be read from the perspective of a m, f, or nb professor Byleth, I hope you enjoy it! I might make more Sylvain x reader one-shots like this in the future.

A soft breeze rustles the leaves of the trees below me as I lean against the railing of the cathedral bridge, searching the sky for my favorite constellations. I can't sleep. Instead of tossing and turning in bed with too many restless thoughts running around in my mind, I had decided to take a walk around Garreg Mach. With the rest of the campus quietly asleep, save for the few night duty guards on patrol, the serenity of the empty halls and streets helped clear some of the energy buzzing in my head. So much has happened recently, and more people are relying on me than I've ever had to deal with before in my life. The pressure of such a heavy amount of responsibility might be beginning to wear me down…

"What brings you out here so late at night, professor?" 

A voice from behind me startles me out of my thoughts. I turn and see Sylvain striding up next to me before he props himself against the bridge railing, giving me a disarming grin.

"I thought you'd be getting your beauty sleep right about now," Sylvain muses.

"I could ask you the same thing, shouldn't you be following your curfew? Someone might suspect that you're up to no good," I prod his shoulder as he laughs and throws up his hands in surrender.

"Oh, dearest professor, I humbly beseech you not to write up a report of me for breaking curfew and being suspect of potentially dastardly actions!" He exclaims while dramatically clutching his chest.

"Pfft, stop that," I snort and wave him away as he chuckles.

"OK OK, but seriously, what are you doing out here so late? It's unusual to see you milling around at this time of night," he asks. 

"Ah, nothing really. I just couldn't really fall asleep so I thought I'd do a little stargazing," I respond, turning to look at the night sky.

"Having trouble sleeping, huh?" He hums for a bit before suddenly turning towards me, a slight frown pulling at the corners of his mouth. "Hey, are you doing alright? You've seemed a little, I don't know, aloof lately? I can't imagine that all of this responsibility as our professor, and now these murmurs about a war brewing, are exactly easy for you to shoulder on your own. I mean, we're practically the same age, and you're in charge of so much already. I feel like I'd crack under all that weight," he says as he searches my face. I blink at him. Sylvain may act like a foolish young man who only thinks about the next pretty face that he happens upon, but he's surprisingly perceptive. 

"I… I'll be ok, I think. It is a lot, but I'm not going to let anyone down, you can count on that," I reply.

"Don't worry, I believe you. But if you ever need someone to lend an ear or lean on, I'm always here for you. And I know the rest of the Blue Lions would say the same," he smiles. 

"Thank you, that's very considerate of you Sylvain," I find myself smiling back. It does feel nice knowing that someone has noticed and genuinely cares about how I'm holding up. We both turn our heads up to the sky just as a shooting star streaks brightly across the expanse.

"Oh wow, a shooting star! Make a wish, professor!" Sylvain exclaims.

"Alright, if you insist." I laugh as I shake my head. I close my eyes and wonder for a bit. What should I even wish for? That a war never breaks out, that I can keep everyone alive if one does? That things just stay the way that they are now? Now that I think about it, what do I really see for myself in the future? I furrow my brow as I continue to ponder.

"Hey, what did you wish for?" I hear as I reopen my eyes to Sylvain's eager face.

"Hmm, I'm not telling," I tease.

"Aw, come on! You're just going to leave me hanging then? Well, I wished that my professor would come have a one-on-one sparring session with me to de-stress a little bit, and maybe help prep me for the upcoming exam," he winks.

"Sorry to say, since you said your wish out loud, looks like it won't come true," I sigh woefully.

"Wait, hang on-"

"But! If a student asks for extra training to help them improve, I am inclined to assist to the best of my abilities," I grin.

"Professor! Why do you have to jerk me around like that?!" He nudges me as we both burst into laughter. We banter back and forth a bit more as we make our way to the training grounds. 

After hanging up my cloak and rolling up my sleeves, I go through the usual motions of preparation for a training spar as Sylvain does the same. Once we're both ready, Sylvain picks up two training lances from the rack and tosses one to me. I'll admit, I'm not as proficient with lances as I am with swords, but maybe we can both learn some valuable information from one another. Taking up a battle stance, Sylvain and I nod to each other.

I crouch slightly lower and begin to side-step in a wide circle around Sylvain, keeping a look-out for any openings. He keeps his stance steady as he follows me with his eyes. Without warning, he lunges forward with a wide swing of his lance, and I manage to bring my own weapon up just in time to block it. We trade blows back and forth and it becomes apparent who is more comfortable with handling a lance. Sylvain's attacks are graceful, as if he's dancing, and he’s easily able to parry my more head-on attacks. I grunt in frustration as he smacks away yet another one of my attempts to disarm him.

Time slips away as we continue our battle, and I can feel the sweat dripping from my chin down my neck. Sylvain, clearly enjoying himself, laughs breathlessly and I use that as an opportunity to try and land a hit on him. He effortlessly twirls out of my reach then comes back around to slam the handle of his lance into my side, knocking the wind out of me. I gasp and stumble back. He immediately looks concerned and lets his guard down to reach out to me. In a shameless last-ditch effort, I plant the butt of my lance on the ground between his legs and twist it to strike his knee so that he loses balance and falls over. 

Unfortunately for the both of us, my plan works but his forward momentum causes him to fall right into me, taking me down. He gives out a startled yell but can't do anything to stop the inevitable. We tumble to the ground in a tangle of limbs as the lances clatter loudly to the side, and the back of my head hits the floor. I groan as sparks dance across my vision and pain shoots down my spine. I feel a strong but gentle hand wrap around the back of my neck and pull me up to prop me up on my elbows. As my vision clears, Sylvain's concerned face comes into view and I can tell that he's asking if I'm alright. I nod and then shake my head a bit to clear some of the pain. That's when I realize that Sylvain is still on top of me, both of us a little worse for wear and breathing heavily. 

Heat floods my cheeks, but all I can do is gaze into his deep amber eyes that are currently filled with concern for my wellbeing. His face eases into relief when he realizes that I'm relatively uninjured before his eyelids grow heavy. He sighs and meets my eyes.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes.

"Sylvain, it's-" before I can finish, he surges forward and presses his lips against mine with a slight tinge of desperation. I let out a muffled yelp in shock. He kisses me gently and the hand that was holding my head up grasps into my hair, causing my eyelids to slide shut. I feel his tongue slowly drag over my top lip, effortlessly parting my lips to deepen the kiss. 

His other arm wraps around my waist as he pulls himself closer, pressing our bodies together. He eases us down until my back reaches on the ground, not breaking our kiss for a single moment. I tentatively reach up and stroke his jawline with my thumb, my other hand sliding up to rest on his shoulder. He sighs as I shyly return the kiss, the tip of my tongue brushing against his. His mouth moves fervently against mine with an earnesty that surprises yet delights me. I let out a soft moan when his teeth graze my bottom lip. We stay locked in our embrace for what feels like forever, drinking each other in. Sylvain finally breaks away for us to catch our breath. My cheeks are ablaze and I can see that his are similarly tinted pink as well. He rakes his gaze over my face, holding it over my lips as he huffs and bites his lower lip. His eyes flick back up to meet mine and he begins to look a little sheepish.

"I couldn't help myself, sorry professor," he grins apologetically. Climbing off of me, he grabs my arm and helps me up off of the ground. I'm rendered completely speechless. Sylvain chuckles lightly, tucking a lock of hair out of my face and behind my ear.

"Wow, you're adorable when you're flustered. I hope I can see you like this more often," he teases as his eyes drift over my lips again. "Thanks for training with me tonight, I won't forget that dirty move you used on me to try and beat me, though. Have a good night, try to get some sleep, okay professor?" He casually salutes before sauntering down the hall with a spring in his step. I watch him leave, still completely dumbfounded by what just happened. My chest squeezes and I drag my hand over my face, my fingers lingering on my lips. I close my eyes and heave out a heavy sigh. He never told me what he was doing wandering around campus so late at night, did he?


End file.
